warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hootwhisker
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Hootpaw |warrior=Hootwhisker |mentors=Nightcloud, Gorsetail |temporary mentor=Crowfeather |app=Whistlepaw |livebooks = Dovewing's Silence, A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown}} Hootwhisker is a dark gray tom. Hootwhisker is a WindClan warrior that has served under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Hootpaw was mentored by Nightcloud. After his mentor's apparent death, he was temporarily mentored by Crowfeather and officially by Gorsetail. He joined a patrol to find his former mentor and later earned his warrior name, Hootwhisker. Hootwhisker joined a patrol to bring back SkyClan to the lake. He mentored Whistlepaw and agreed with Bramblestar that the codebreakers should be punished. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : He has become a warrior, earning the name Hootwhisker. Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky : Darkest Night : River of Fire :Alderheart meets Featherpelt, Hootwhisker, and Larkwing while searching for watermint. He explains that they're going to collect watermint, and Hootwhisker meows that their patrols reported there being a supply by the RiverClan border. Alderheart responds that that's where they're going, and Hootwhisker questions if they can come along as well to get some for Kestrelflight. The ThunderClan tom agrees, and Sparkpelt points out that more cats will help them if RiverClan gives trouble. Hootwhisker asks why that'd happen, since a medicine cat is with them. However, his voice trails off as he realizes that no cat knows how they might react. :Together, the two patrols travel together to RiverClan. The patrol is frightened by a horse kit and scatter, and regroup when the danger is gone. When they reach the border stream, Hootwhisker and Larkwing keep watch on the RiverClan side of the stream while the patrol gathers watermint. When a RiverClan patrol confronts them, Alderheart explains to Mistystar, and is given her permission to gather the herbs and then leave. The WindClan and ThunderClan cats are relieved to hear this, and Hootwhisker comments that she'd have no right to decline anyway. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :He has gained an apprentice, Whistlepaw. Hootwhisker attends a Gathering and questions why the medicine cats have not reestablished their connection with StarClan now that the Moonpool has thawed. At another Gathering, he agrees the codebreakers must be punished but the Clans must decide on the appropriate punishment. Later, he agrees the codebreakers must be exiled to atone and glares pointedly at Crowfeather when he refuses to atone. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :Hootpaw is a WindClan apprentice, and his mentor is Nightcloud. He is spotted by Crowfeather, sharing prey with his demmates, Slightpaw and Featherpaw. When Crowfeather calls for Featherpaw, the young she-cat asks if she can join Hootpaw and Slightpaw, who are going hunting with their mentors. Before Crowfeather can object, Slightpaw's mentor, Harespring, the WindClan deputy, appears and says that this is an excellent idea. Hootpaw, his mentor, and the rest of the hunting patrol leave camp, and soon make their way deep into WindClan's territory. :During their hunting patrol, Nightcloud catches a rabbit, and Hootpaw is quick to praise his mentor for her fine hunting skills. Soon, Crowfeather spots another rabbit, and Harespring asks the apprentices what the problem is with their location, compared to the rabbit. Hootpaw, knowing the answer, speaks up, and says that they need to move their position, as Featherpaw has confirmed that their scent can easily be blown on the wind to alert the rabbit of their presence. After moving his location, Harespring assigns Crowfeather to chase the rabbit over to him, although Crowfeather believes that task should have gone to Hootpaw, Featherpaw, or Slightpaw. Their hunting party soon reaches the tunnels, and Hootpaw's tail shoots up in excitement, with the young cat thinking they will get to explore them. Nightcloud tells Hootpaw that he is to stay back, and not step one paw into those tunnels, as the older cats will explore them as to keep the apprentices out of danger. When Hootpaw complains, he is reprimanded by Nightcloud, who says that if he keeps complaining, he will have to clean ticks off of the elders. :After hearing him yowl, Crowfeather races over to Hootpaw, who stands rigid with his eyes fixed on one of the tunnel entrances. Nightcloud questions him and Hootpaw tells her he saw an animal that he had never seen before, like glowing white cat, and it looked right at him as though it wanted to tell him something. Nightcloud snaps at him to stop being mouse-brained and that she thought a badger must have been ripping his fur off. Hootpaw stubbornly mews he knows what he saw, and he had never seen anything like it. Harespring says that Smoky once told him that kittypets sometimes came back after they died to see their housefolk, all glowing and white. With frightened eyes, Hootpaw insists he saw a glowing white cat, and the other apprentices begin looking apprehensive. As they return to camp, Nightcloud crossly says she doesn't know what's gotten into Hootpaw, since he's usually sensible. Harespring responds that that's why he believes he must have seen something. :Back at camp, Harespring begins explaining the weird scents at the tunnels and how Hootpaw and had seen something. Hootpaw interrupts, claiming it was a shining white ghost cat. Onestar tells the apprentices they were all very brave, but he doesn't think there is such thing as a ghost cat and it must have been a trick of the light or Hootpaw's imagination. Hootpaw looks mutinous, but doesn't argue with his Clan leader. Onestar meows to the apprentices that Hootpaw did very well to spot potential danger, but he doesn't want any of them spreading any wild stories around camp. Crowfeather doubts Hootpaw will be able to keep his mouth shut, and Crowfeather later believes this is probably true, when Onestar calls a Clan meeting and all of the apprentices watch with wide and excited eyes, as if expecting momentous news. :The cats wonder what Kestrelflight's vision means, and Weaselfur suggests it might mean the tunnels will flood again. Harespring says he could be right, but they scented something weird, and Hootpaw interrupts him, exclaiming he saw ghost cats. From his tall stance and puffed out chest, Crowfeather guesses Hootpaw is enjoying all the attention he's getting. Onestar snaps at Hootpaw to tell them what he saw, and Hootpaw explains it was a glowing white ghost cat that looked at him like it wanted to give him a message, but it disappeared back into the tunnel. It is discovered that stoats are in the tunnels and Nightcloud, who was on a patrol exploring the tunnels, goes missing during an attack. Crowfeather becomes Hootpaw's temporary mentor. Crowfeather takes him and Featherpaw out to hunt, and he suggests they try a new technique. He tells Hootpaw to hide behind a bush and use his paws to crunch the snow to startle the prey into Featherpaw's path. After a long time of waiting, a mouse finally appears, but Hootpaw accidentally slips in the snow and falls on his back, which distracts Featherpaw from catching the mouse. It disappears back into its hole and both apprentices fall into laughter. After a scolding from Crowfeather, they try again. :A vigil is held for Nightcloud after the Clan believes she is dead, and Hootpaw is seen standing in the circle of cats, head and tail drooping. Onestar officially makes Gorsetail Hootpaw's new mentor. He later goes hunting with Gorsetail, Crowfeather, Larkwing, and Featherpaw. Crowfeather gives him a training session with Featherpaw while Gorsetail is busy leading a patrol to the memorial stones, however the session is halted when Breezepelt is injured by the stoats. Hootpaw and the other apprentices are insistent on joining the patrol to attack the stoats, but Onestar forbids apprentices from joining, however, they disobey, and with Hootpaw leading them, they join the fight anyway. Featherpaw is injured, and Hootpaw gasps in horror when he sees the blood welling from her wounds, and with the help of his Clanmates, forms a protective barrier around her. Back in camp, he sits with his friend while she is in Kestrelflight's den. :After Crowfeather privately tells Heathertail he knows where Nightcloud is, Hootpaw eavesdrops and begs to come to Twolegplace and help rescue her. Crowfeather tells him he can't take another cats apprentice onto a dangerous mission and to go back to camp and not speak a word of it to Onestar. Hootpaw instead tells Gorsetail, and she allows him to go, so long as she joins them. Crowfeather accepts and they follow Nightcloud's scent. They are chased by foxes and Hootpaw is almost caught by one, but Crowfeather helps him into the safety of a tree. He is hesitant and scared about jumping into the next tree, but Crowfeather reassures him and he makes the jump. He recovers his spirit and says he's never been in a tree before, and it's kind of fun. They reach a Thunderpath and Gorsetail warns him that they're dangerous. Hootpaw watches as a monster passes, and she explains that they've killed cats before. Crowfeather thinks Hootpaw looks too excited to be taking his mentor's words seriously as he bounces up and down with sparkling eyes. He stops when Crowfeather gives him a withering look. :Hootpaw finds a trace of Nightcloud's scent and they follow it and reach a Twoleg garden, where Gorsetail warns him to not do anything stupid. They find Nightcloud in a Twoleg nest and Heathertail and Hootpaw let out loud caterwauls to get the Twolegs attention so they can open the door for Nightcloud to run free. They are successful and return to WindClan, just after stoats have attacked the camp. Onestar is furious they weren't there to help. The leader growls he will not punish Hootpaw for following his mentor, and Hootpaw nervously nods before running off to join the other apprentices. Later, he helps Nightcloud clear the old crow-food that the stoats had stored out of the tunnels. Bramblestar's Storm :Hootpaw, alongside his mentor, Nightcloud, are part of a WindClan hunting patrol. Joined by Gorsetail, the trio are stalking down a white bird that appears to be from beyond their territory. A ThunderClan patrol with Bramblestar at its head comes across this same bird while scouting the area. Molewhisker, while being watched over by Bramblestar, kills the bird, and this is seen by the WindClan cats. This infuriates Nightcloud, who claimed the prey was theirs, due to it being on their territory first. :Hootpaw speaks up in defense of his mentor and Clan, saying that WindClan needed the prey, due to the extreme lack of rabbits in their territory. Not wanting her apprentice to give away WindClan's weakened state, Nightcloud cuffs her apprentice over the ear, and silences him. The argument continues for a brief time, and after Gorsetail insults Bramblestar, he snatches up the prey and heads home, with his patrol in tow. :After Bramblestar returns to ThunderClan, he contemplates what Hootpaw had said to him, and wonders why WindClan's rabbits are disappearing, completely baffled as to why WindClan is relying on birds from outside of their territory. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :When Squirrelflight's patrol spots Breezepelt trespassing, Hootwhisker, Nightcloud and Sedgewhisker run up to him. They glare hostilely at the ThunderClan warriors, and Hootwhisker suggests the ThunderClan cats should hunt in the forest where they are better off. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence Tawnypelt's Clan : Character pixels Quotes External links * * Notes and references ru:Сычеусde:Rufbartfi:Hootwhiskerfr:Hootwhisker Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Males Category:WindClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:Mentors Category:The Silent Thaw characters